His Perfect Assistant
by LilacNightmare
Summary: Max Shreck had the best assistant anyone could ask for... Max Shreck / OC  ... Max may seem a little OOC sorry for errorss, no beta... review please! Rated M  for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading please rate and review! ~

Pairing: Max Shreck [a bit OOC] / OC

Rating: NC-17 for later chapters

Max Shreck had the perfect assistant in his opinion. She never interrupted meetings, she always had what he needed done a head of time, and she was a young pretty thing.

Max contemplated his mental list of reasons why Rose was so perfect for his company as he watched her sort an enormous amount of files in his office. He had never really paid any woman, or man for that matter, much attention lately. When business began consuming his life again he had decided to hire a secretary. What he didn't expect was the difficulty of finding the perfect one.

He reflected on the hard search for this girl that stood before him angrily sorting files. It was one of the things he loved about her... just how passionate she got about mundane tasks in his office. It was as though each file was her enemy and she was ready to do what ever it took to get rid of them. He smirked at the nineteen year old's back in a predatory manner. It was worth the countless interviews to find her.

Rose finished putting the last file into place and sigh happily. Sometimes she wondered why she made such high standards for her work, but seeing the satisfied smirk of her boss was worth all her effort.

"There that is the last of it." She said turning to look at her boss who had apparently been watching her work.

She jumped a bit at his dark smirk, which only made him grin wider.

"Perfect." He said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"I am very pleased, but you know you did not have to finish that tonight... I did not need that for another week."

She blushed hotly, she was not used to receiving praise, and here he was coming even closer to her.

"Well I had nothing else to do or no one to come home to so I thought I would finish that. I am just glad you were here to keep me company." She chuckled nervously. Rose never talked to her boss much and this was nearly too much for her shy self to handle.

"Mmm my pleasure." His grin widened and his eyes grew darker.

He trailed his fingers through her hair and watched her as she bit her lip and stumbled back a bit. Max could have sworn she was about to pass out. This pleased him even more.

"Well I will let you go." He suddenly said letting his hand fall to his side.

Rose nodded almost frantic to rush out of the office. Max quickly leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks again Rose." With that he turned and walked out of the office leaving a very confused Rose standing alone in the dim light. She fell back on a nearby chair and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose did not sleep that night. Every little detail of Max's face ran through her head. She thought about the way he talked to her, the way he watched her intently, and the way he made sure that he pushed her to her work limits; even if he claimed he didn't.

When morning came Rose was a wreck. The hot water that harshley hit her in the shower did not make her shaking stopped. She was exhausted and wound tight at the prospect of going to work after how her boss had treated her the night before.

One of Rose's cats meowed impaitently at her as she quickly applied her makeup. She threw on an outfit even quicker and scurried out of the door.

Once she was at work she tried to compose herself. She checked to see if there were any files on her desk but there were none. Next she went to the small room across the hall from the meeting room and prepared a pot of coffee.

As she peered through the window and over to the meeting room she could see that Max was in deep discussion with several men. Rose poured coffee into several mugs and set them on a tray. It was difficult to manage but she carefully carried the tray through the door and into the meeting room.

"...well since it has been confirmed that he intends to run for my office...well we will make him disappear. -a pause- Yes I already know his schedule. We can make it look like an accident."

Rose cleared her throat. Max jumped slightly in his seat.

At once Mat Shreck was on his feet and coming towards Rose. The terrible sound of porcelain breaking was heard as Max grabbed Rose's arm and yanked her from the room. He practically drug her into his office as his blue eyes darkened.

The door slammed and Rose felt as though she were about to pass out.

"You were not supposed to hear that."

Rose said nothing. Max came closer to her as she backed up. He looked as though he were about to pounce.

"I wish this didn't happen. You have no idea how much this pains me."

"What?" Rose squeaked.

"That after I found you, my perfect assistant, that I have to do this."  
>Max suddenly walked faster towards Rose; forcing her back towards the nearby wall. With one quick shove he sent her flying out of the large opened window directly behind her. He forced a mask of indifference on his face to hide his sadness as her screams of terror filled the air.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in his life Max could not believe what he had done. He pushed the only girl he fancied out of a window. How could he know if she would rat him out or not though?

He looked out the window at her broken body below and felt sick. He hurried away from the window to drown himself in his private liquor collection in his office.

Rose's life memories were flooding through her mind. She did not realize her life had faded and that she was a twisted heap on the sidewalk. Sirens flooded the air around her ruined body.

At the end of the alley a dark figure rapidly approached Rose's body at an inhuman speed. He stood above her and sighed sadly. Max would never learn if he did not get a second chance and didn't all humans get a second chance?

The man made a motion over the young girl's body with his right hand and disappeared.

–

Max gulped another shot of whiskey as he heard the sirens approach and stop. He prayed they wouldn't figure anything out; he prayed for a miracle.

–

Rose stood up shakily.

"Whoa lady you just fell god know show far! For Christ's sake let me help you!" A medic ran over to the girl who had somehow survived her fall.

"I'm Derrick and I am going to help you out. Can you tell me your name?"

"Rose. But I have to go! Really!" Rose struggled with a superior strength and pulled away from the bewildered man.

Rose ran through the alley and at such a great speed the medic could not stop her.

–

The comotion below drew Max's attention and he looked out his office window. His office window happened to be facing the same direction as the one he pushed his beloved assistant from. He managed to get up in time and saw the girl he was sure he had killed sprint from the scene.

She had to of died right? He had pushed her out a window twenty stories above!

Max fainted and collapsed.

–


End file.
